


Sleeping In A Sunbeam

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What is Pacing, greece's cats ex machina, i wrote this while half asleep, old req fic yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Everyone knew that the first words your soulmate would say to you were written on your forearm. It was a simple fact of life.And while there were some who had normal things like “may I take your order” or “nice to meet you,” Kiku Honda instead had “oh, so Captain Cat found a new host.”yep here's an old req fic for a friend that I wrote while half-asleep so here we go





	Sleeping In A Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralgayanddumbassaoyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/gifts).



Everyone knew that the first words your soulmate would say to you were written on your forearm. It was a simple fact of life.

And while there were some who had normal things like “may I take your order” or “nice to meet you,” Kiku Honda instead had “oh, so Captain Cat found a new host.”

It was equally horrible and wonderful to have something so unique, since at least you’d only hear it once. But in the meantime, they were horribly embarrassing.

“Still no luck?” Matthew frowned. 

The Canadian’s soulmate was a boisterous man from Germany (specifically Prussia) and an albino. His and Matthew’s words were “you’re sweeter than maple syrup” and “how did you know?!”

“No,” Kiku sighed. 

“I really hope you find them soon,” Matthew frowned, standing up as his soulmate grabbed his wrist. 

“C’mon Mattie, there’s a sale!” the albino shouted, dragging the unfortunate teen away with him.

“Goodbye…” Kiku trailed off with a sigh. “I wonder how happy he must be…”

“Mrow?”

Kiku looked down to see a gray and white cat headbutting his leg playfully, and he reached down to pet the creature with a smile.

“Oh, so Captain Cat found a new host.”

Kiku wheeled to see the new transfer student from Greece sitting down next to him (Heracles Karpusi, if he wasn’t mistaken) and offering a sleepy smile.

“He’s Captain Cat?” Kiku asked, hoisting the cat into his lap. “He’s very soft.”

“So you’re my soulmate?” Heracles stated, offering a hand. “I’m Heracles Karpusi…”

“Kiku Honda,” the other replied, somewhat surprised when Heracles leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Mmm, you’re as soft as I thought you would be,” Heracles muttered. “Like sleeping in a sunbeam…”

**Author's Note:**

> whoa, two in one day? what happened here?  
> so yea i promised my friend this a while back and she wants me to post more stuff so HERE YOU GO FRIEND


End file.
